


Gun Play

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Geekgrrllurking: Sofia at the shooting range and cleaning her weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Play

Deep breath.

 

Balance.

 

Calm, serene, focused.

 

Balance.

 

Don't grip the stock, let it rest among your encircling fingers, let the strength of your palm take the shock of the kickback.

 

Balance.

 

Squeeze with deliberate, quick intent, brace for the rough kick of the gun.

 

Like the percussion of an instrument, the riot of noise accompanies the shreds of paper as my ammunition hits the target in black in white. The first clip gone in rapid succession, I start to dance now, so to speak, as though in pursuit of a dangerous perp. Shuffle, dodge, slam home a new clip, dodge imaginary gunfire, fire back.

 

Once sweaty and tired and pretty well out of a hefty chunk of ammunition, I'm satisfied that my skills are still sharp. With a satisfied sigh, I slot the Glock back into its holster and take some time to indulge in the childish glee of kicking my brass into the trough built into the range floor for just that purpose. 

 

Still chuckling at my own antics, I trot over to the patiently waiting all-terrain bicycle and brave the heat to wheel across the desert. It's a decent trip back to the main entrance where I'm back on smooth asphalt and can pick up the pace a bit to get home. 

 

"Sara?"

 

It's a bit surprising to find the apartment empty. The same is true for the main house next door. Bet they're at the pool then. Well, that's good for me. No distractions while I clean my gun then.

 

Humming peacefully to myself, I bring out the battered old toolbox from the hall closet and line up the numbers on the padlock. The box is as old as I am, but the lock is fairly new. After all, there are curious kids in the house! A thick swatch of newspaper, then my supplies laid out neatly and now the Glock comes out of its holster.

 

Out comes the clip and then I carefully eject the round in the chamber and then double check that it's empty. One can never be too careful, ya know. Snapping on nitrile gloves, I start cleaning for real, dismantling the Glock and neatly setting out all of the parts to be checked over and oiled as needed.

 

There's a distinct satisfaction to this process. While a gun is merely a tool, a complex collection of solid and moving parts to provide the means of firing a deadly bullet, it's more than that to someone like me. This is the weapon that stands between me and someone that wants to hurt me and/or those I am sworn to protect.

 

Though it certainly lacks its fearsome appearance all pulled apart like this!

 

I'm just about ready to start reassembling the beast when there is a riot of noise outside that makes me smile. The twin's hyper little voices, in combination with their moms and Sara, feels like home to me. No shock that Sandy and Katie appear at the doorway between the apartment and the house, looking for me.

 

"Aun' Fia?" They chorus and make a mad dash for me, pulling up abruptly and my imperiously raised hand.

 

"Good to see you, Kittens, but hugs will have to wait until I'm done with the gun. You know guns are not safe."

 

"Yes, Aun' Fia," they say obediently and retreat, but not before I note their understandable curiosity about the forbidden object. And that is why I can never falter in taking scrupulous care to keep them from this deadly tool. 

 

There is still a mess on the sheets of newspaper when Sara enters with a gentle smile. "Hey babe."

 

"Have fun at the pool?"

 

Oh, I participate in the pleasantries, but I'm fiercely distracted by those long, slim legs left bare by her dark swimsuit! Smile deepening, Sara glides over to lean over me with a welcoming kiss that nearly makes me forget that my hands are all oily.

 

"I'll hold you to that," she chortles deep in her throat, making me horny as hell for her. "When you get that thing finished up, you can join me in the shower."

 

It doesn't take me long at all to get the Glock finished up, stashed in the small gun safe mounted in the wall beside the door and kit and trash stowed away properly.

 

On to better things!


End file.
